Open To Change
by aurora lopez101
Summary: Leah Clearwater was the most meanest rudest temperamental bipolar-est wolf there was. No one expected her to find love and a new campanion along with self confidence and a whole lot of others things. Follow Leah as he goes trough obsticals left and right and see where her choices lead her.


**I DON'T OWN ANY OTHER THE CHARCTERS OF TWILIGHT I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS. LOVE YOU LOVELY. =cD.**

**AURORA LOPEZ**

Chapter 8.  
(Quil's POV)  
I waited. For what seems only a few minutes but in reality it was an hour. I've been stood up. Never before have I've been stood up. I'm known for women begging me to take them out, aren't I? Hell yah I am! So what's wrong here?  
I turned on my old '75 ford truck and headed over to Sam's house. Rolling down the windows and just turning the radio up loud. I didn't care who heard and if they thought it was loud. I was really pissed, "wow this is what rejection feels like", i thought to myself. Everyone seem to be there all ready, as I pulled into the drive way. Walking into the house I was greeted with the mouth-watering scent of food and two small arms wrapped around my leg. I looked down and all my anger escaped my body as I stared at the hazel eyes looking up at me.  
"Finally! I was waiting a million year for you Quil!" Claire laughter filled my ears as I lifted her small frame into my arms. "I'm so stupid if I thought I was going to bring another girl here" I thought to myself, "hey Claire-bear how are things with Ken and Barbie?" I asked. We always played she was Barbie and I was Ken. Claire's smile grew bigger and brighter, "Awesome! Barbie is taking karate and she's j kick kens butt!" she squealed. I walked into the living room where everyone was sitting. "Finally you lug nut! What took you so long! I thought you were eaten by a vamp or something." Embry and Jacob joked. I had told no one that I was going to bring a girl. In fear I would be made fun of if she didn't come, and I was right! She didn't.  
"I had something's to take care for my mom. Sorry it took me forever." I smirked, "okay everyone the food is ready so come on in and dig in!" Emily said with Sam behind her his arms wrapped around her waist. "Quil can I talk to you for a bit" Gabby asked. Gabby or Gabriella was Embry's imprint, I'm glad we were close she instantly connected with Em. Jake and me, she brought our friendship closer than ever. I'm so grateful for her, "Yeah what's up?" we walked out front and she looked deep in my eyes as if looking in my soul, it was quiet uncomfortable to be honest. "You were gunna meet a girl, weren't you?" she asked, a sad smile appeared on her face. "uuuhhh... Umm .. Yah...".  
I was a chicken. A complete chicken. She smiled at me, "i could tell... You had disappointment in your eyes and only that type of disappointment you get when your rejected. I know that face to well." her past was no mystery to the 3 of us, she was abused by her past boyfriend and then left for dead on the side of the road. It's sad really but I've never meet a stronger woman than her, she's a role model to me in some aspects.  
Then she hugged me, her arms wrapped around my waist and squeezed me, then someone cleared their throat and she let go. It was Embry. "I knew you love her but I didn't think you would take her from me." he walked around to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We were just talking about life and it's twists and turns. No need to get defensive. Plus I would never leave you." she kissed his check and leaned into his side. I was kinda sorta jealous of them two.  
"I would never take your girl bro. You know what they say bro's before hoe's." I laughed as Embry and Gabby both looked angry at me, "What? It was a joke! Can't you guys take jokes?" I asked. "Whatever, you guys know I'm just joking." I grumbled like a little kid, "We know Quil. But honestly of you call me hoe one more time Quil I promise you, by the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk to go pee." she smiled and the nodded before walking back in the house. Embry laughed and then stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You know she's not joking." we laughed and then hugged a manly hug before turning to go in the house to go and de over the wonderful food Emily made.  
So I'm Quil, I'm a shifter, I have my own place, I'm single, and I'm surrounded by wonderful family. What more can a guy ask for?

**hoped you like it please revive. thanks**

**-aurora lopez 3**


End file.
